


Jogan Fruit Jam

by QianLan



Series: Same Universe, Different Day [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn doesn’t understand why everyone in the Resistance feels the need to over-complicate sex with toys and lingerie and such; he especially doesn’t get why you’d want to eat off of someone.  </p><p>Poe wants a chance to change his boyfriend’s mind about that last thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jogan Fruit Jam

 

The problem when Jess picked the holo was that it was going to be slightly uncomfortable for one reason or another.  Either it was going to be horror so gory and violent that even Poe found himself shielding his eyes ( _and we’re in the middle of a war, for kriff’s sake_ ) or it was so explicitly sexual that it might as well have been porn.

 

Tonight it was the latter, but Poe was determined not to care.  He and Finn were officially boyfriends now, so there was none of that accidentally brushing up against each other and loving how it felt and wishing he had the nerve to take Finn’s hand banthashit.  Now, he was in Finn’s arms, Finn’s chin resting on his head.  This was perfect, no matter what hot mess of a vid Jess chose.

 

Finn had been to a few of these holovid nights before and he had to admit, it was so much nicer now that he and Poe were together.  During the previous holos, he and Poe sat right next to each other, and Finn would inch his hand over next to Poe’s or scoot his leg so it settled into Poe’s leg, but Poe was an oblivious idiot and never got the hint. 

 

And if that weren’t frustrating enough, there was the fact that vids were one thing that seemed to throw Finn’s Stormtrooper upbringing into stark relief.  There had been holovids in the First Order, but they had been—to a one—officially sanctioned propaganda.  That meant that there weren’t undead Hutts who ate brains like in the last vid Jess had chosen or seductive Rebel spies sleeping their way through the Imperial ranks, as in tonight’s film.  Plus, there were always one or two things that just didn’t translate—assumptions that anyone growing up even remotely free would make that Finn didn’t.  It put him a bit on guard. 

 

Still, it was hard to care much about that when he had Poe in his arms.  He leaned his nose down into Poe’s curls and let them tickle his skin.  There was nothing better in the world than breathing in Poe Dameron.

 

Yet, for the bubble the boys had created for themselves, there was still a lot going on around them; the pilots were a rowdy group.  A few in the corner were already drunkenly confessing their love to anyone who would listen.  Some others had a sabacc game going in the back.  Snap and Kare were offering up a near constant commentary on the film.  Finn enjoyed the noise and the banter; it distracted him from feeling too alien. 

 

Poe wasn’t really following the film or the banter.  He was far too interested in how Finn’s arms felt around him and the rise and fall of Finn’s chest.  He closed his eyes and sank back into his boyfriend, content.

 

That is until Finn suddenly said, fairly loudly, “Wait, what?”

 

Poe opened his eyes to see almost every pilot in the room staring at his boyfriend.  “Sweetie, what is it?”

 

Finn pointed at the scene projected in front of them; the Rebel spy was seducing an Imperial officer.  _And doing a nice job of it_ , Poe thought as he tilted his head to get a better view.  It looked like she was letting the officer eat some sort of fruit off her stomach.  _Man, that looks sticky_.  Poe turned back to Finn and shrugged.  _Help me out, baby_.

 

“Why is he _eating_ off of her?”

 

There were a few chuckles from the pilots, who were still under the impression that Finn was some sort of innocent.  The chuckles weren’t lost on Finn.  He scanned the crowd with a look that Poe had dubbed “The Leia;” it was one he envied—he’d been a Commander for a while now and he couldn’t quiet a room with a look the way the General—or it appeared Finn—could. 

 

Finn cleared his throat and said loudly, “Okay, let’s clear something up before we move forward.  I am _not_ a sheltered virgin.  Stormtroopers have sex.  Lots of it.  In fact, I’d be willing to bet they have more sex than you guys because they’re not interested in relationships and feelings and stuff.  Besides, I’ve been dating Poe for over two months now.  Do you really think all we’ve done is cuddle?”  He could see Poe’s ears blushing deep red.  “But, um, that’s beside the point.”  He gave his embarrassed boyfriend a quick squeeze.  “So, now that we’re all on the same page and realize that I’m not some sort of inexperienced babe, I repeat, why in the name of the force is he eating off of her?”

 

Jess paused the holo; the man had moved on to licking some sort of syrup off the Rebel spy’s thighs.  The group turned to examine the paused picture.  “Because it’s sexy,” one of the pilots offered meekly.  Suddenly no one wanted to incur the wrath of Finn.

 

“Yeah,” said Snap, a little more forcefully.  “It can be fun.”

 

“Looks sticky as hell,” Iolo said to a bunch of groans. 

 

“That’s not the point,” someone chimed in. 

 

“Yeah, Iolo, maybe if you weren’t too old to remember…”

 

“I wasn’t too old to remember your mother—”

 

As Iolo and the other pilot started bickering, Finn said quietly, “It’s a waste of food.”

 

And to a one, those who were still listening figured it out.  Both Finn and the absent Rey were very particular about food: Rey who’d never had enough and Finn who’d never had any choice—and the thought of wasting food was anathema to both of them. 

 

Poe nodded to the group and stood up.  He offered Finn his hand.  “Come on.”  He turned to Jess.  “Start the holo again.  We’ll be back.”  Several pilots groaned and at least two threw pillows at him.  He led Finn out of the room.

 

Finn waited until they were in the hall to very forcibly let go of Poe’s hand.  “Poe, I don’t need to be coddled.”

 

“No, you don’t.”

 

“So why are we out here and not in there watching the holo?”

 

“Because I thought you might want to talk.”

 

“I just don’t get it.”  Finn closed his eyes, stretching his neck.  He then let out a long breath.  “I hate being different, Poe.  You guys look at that and you’re like _ooh, sexy_.  I look at it and I think _why would he waste perfectly good dricklefruit like that?_ ”  Finn leaned against the wall.

 

“If it’s any consolation, I’m with Iolo.  It looks sticky.” 

 

Finn smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

Poe sighed and leaned against the wall next to Finn.  “Look, they’re just cultural differences.  Some beings do things one way and others take a different path.”

 

“Yeah, I know.  I’ve had this conversation before,” Finn said.  “Several times,” he bit out.

 

“Finn, it’s just a different approach to food is all.  You know that we try our hardest around here not to waste anything.  Kriff, we can’t afford to waste anything.  But we also know that there are times when you have to bend the rules a bit, have a little fun.”

 

“I’m never going to be fun, am I?”

 

Poe chortled, caught completely off guard.  “Seriously, Finn?  I think you are blowing this way out of proportion.”  Poe pushed himself off the wall.  “In fact, come on.”  He held out his hand and began dragging Finn away.

 

**# # # #**

 

At this time of night, there weren’t many people left in the mess.  Poe walked to the back and knocked on a door.  A very tired-looking Duros answered.  “Dameron?”

 

“Hi, Lu, you wouldn’t happen to have any of that jogan fruit jam that Finn likes, would you?”

 

The Duros smiled.  Everyone in the mess loved Finn: Finn who appreciated every single dish they prepared, who thought everything tasted fantastic and who never complained.  Poe was pretty sure he could ask for a month’s supply of nearly anything and if it was for Finn, he’d have it the next day, no questions asked.  Lu left the door open and walked away, returning a few moments later with a small jar. 

 

“Thanks, Lu.  I owe you one.”

 

“Don’t think I won’t remember that, Dameron.”

 

Finn looked unimpressed when Poe came back with the jar.  “Poe, if you are about to suggest what I think you are…”

 

“Just go with me on this one, baby.  Try it once.  If you hate it, you hate it, and if you like it, well…”

 

“Okay, but there’s no way we’re doing this in my room.”

 

Poe smiled.  “I figured.  My room’s closer anyway, and I have my own fresher.”

 

As they made their way to Poe’s room, Finn’s scowl was getting more and more pronounced.  Poe looked over at him.  “You like licking me, right?”

 

Finn sighed.  “Yes, Poe.”

 

“And you like jogan fruit, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said reluctantly.

 

“We’re just putting them together.”

 

Finn shook his head.  “I just don’t get why you guys insist on overcomplicating things.  It’s sex!  It’s already pretty damn good as it is.  Why do you guys have to bring in toys and food and costumes and—”

 

“Costumes?” Poe had to ask.

 

“Yeah, that thing that Jess bought last week.  What would you call it?”

 

“Oh, lingerie.”

 

“Fine, lingerie.  Why do you guys need all that?”

 

“Says the man who has helped me reenact at least three different romance novels,” Poe said, keying in the code to his door.

 

Finn opened his mouth to protest, and Poe continued, “Look, sex is great, but sometimes, for whatever reason, you want to change things up, do something different.  For some people, that’s trying out that one hot scene from _The Moisture Farmer’s Delight_ …”  Poe paused for a moment to remember how good Finn’s hands looked wrapped around him while Finn had…  Poe coughed and made himself continue, “and for others, that is wearing lingerie for your girlfriend.  For others,” he held up the jar of jam, “that means eating jogan fruit off your boyfriend’s stomach.”

 

A small shiver went through Finn, and he gave Poe a tight smile.  “Fine.”  He began pulling off his clothes.

 

Poe laughed.  “Your enthusiasm is flattering, sweetie.  And you know that you don’t have to take off your clothes, right?”

 

“I don’t want any of that to get on me,” Finn said, tugging off his boots.  “But don’t worry, Poe.  One lick and then we’re going back to the holovid.”

 

“Baby…” Poe said, pulling off his shirt.

 

“No, Poe, not tonight.  I said I’d try this.  I didn’t say I’d enjoy it,” Finn said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

Poe wasn’t prepared for pouty Finn; he had somehow managed to discover a whole new level of Finn hotness.  He swallowed hard and began taking off his clothes.  “Fine.  One lick.  But you better make it a good one.”  Poe winked at Finn.

 

Poe pulled off his underwear and crawled onto the bed.  Finn couldn’t help but notice that Poe was already getting hard.  He raised an eyebrow and turned to Poe.

 

“What can I say?  The prospect of getting licked does it for me.”  Poe settled onto the bed, suddenly unsure where he should put his hands.  He finally put them under his head.  “Okay, Finn, do your worst.”

 

Finn rolled his eyes and kneeled next to Poe.  He grabbed the jogan fruit jam and then looked around.  “You didn’t get a spoon?”

 

“Fingers, babe.  Fingers.”

 

Finn groaned as he popped open the jar.  _This is going to be such a mess_.  Finn jammed two fingers into the jar.  The jam was cool and the scent of jogan fruit drifted up to him.  He got a sizable amount of the stuff on his fingers and practically flung it at Poe’s stomach.

 

Poe flinched as a large dollop of jam landed on him.  “Woah, buddy!  This is supposed to be sexy, not angry.”  He chuckled.

 

“Sorry,” Finn grumbled putting the jar down.

 

Finn looked at his fingers, covered in jam and then scanned the room.  He started to get off the bed.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Need a towel to wipe this off,” Finn said.

 

Poe sighed.  “No, you don’t.  Come here.”  Poe took Finn’s wrist and pulled Finn’s fingers to his mouth.  He closed his eyes as he slowly drew Finn’s fingers in, his tongue spiraling around them, in between them.  Poe wasn’t a huge fan of jogan fruit, but like this?  Like this, he’d eat a jar of it every day.  Heck, he’d bathe in the stuff.  He opened one eye to spy on Finn, whose eyes had closed and whose head had dropped back.  Poe began to suck on the fingers and Finn gave him a low moan.

 

As Poe let Finn’s fingers out of his mouth with a loud pop, he said, “Anything else you need cleaned off?”

 

Finn seemed to remember himself and was immediately flustered.  “Ah, no.  That will…that was good.”  He turned to survey Poe’s stomach. 

 

Poe, not wanting to waste the opportunity, took his hand and began spreading out the jam, painting himself from just above his cock all the way up his chest.  He stopped to lick a bit off his fingertips.  “Ummmmm,” he said quietly.  “I can see why you like this stuff.”  He offered a finger to Finn.

 

Finn knew what Poe was doing, and while a part of him wanted to win this argument, the bigger part of him was loving seductive Poe and all of his games.  Finn decided to go bashful.  He tentatively took Poe’s outstretched hand and brought it to his mouth.  He kissed the finger lightly, licking the jogan fruit off his lips.  “Ummmmm, that _is_ good,” he murmured.  He then let his tongue trace over the finger, barely touching it.  Poe squirmed. 

 

Finn then suddenly took the whole finger into his mouth, sucking off the jam.  “Stars, Finn,” Poe said.  Finn bit down lightly on Poe’s finger to hold it in place as his tongue swirled around it.  “Fiiiiiiiiinnnn,” Poe breathed out. 

 

Finn let go of the finger and smiled.  “Did I not get it clean enough?” 

 

Poe raised his head.  “You’re a moof-milking tease, you know that?”

 

“Look who’s talking.”

 

Finn looked back down at his boyfriend’s stomach; this time, it didn’t seem so strange, the idea of licking something off of Poe.  In fact, if Finn were being completely honest, it looked downright appetizing.  Poe had a wonderful stomach—taut and warm and oh-so-sensitive.  _Very sensitive_ , he reminded himself.

 

Finn chuckled as he moved around the bed to get in between Poe’s legs.  Poe had propped himself up by his elbows and was watching Finn intently.  “You wanted me to do this right,” Finn explained.  Poe nodded and was about to respond when Finn dipped a single finger into the jam and then painted a line of it up Poe’s swelling cock.  “Ooops.”

 

Poe’s voice was barely a whisper as he asked, “What are you gonna do about that?”

 

Finn’s voice was low, but still playful.  “Gonna have to clean it off.”

 

“Yeah,” Poe managed.  “That would be…” He suddenly couldn’t remember any words.  “Yeah.”

 

Finn leaned down, barely touching his tongue to Poe’s cock before he backed away.  “No,” he said, shaking his head.  Poe whimpered.  “Probably better to get my whole mouth around it.”  Poe’s whimper turned into something decidedly more pleasant sounding.

 

Finn put his lips around the head and slowly let himself work down Poe’s length, his tongue teasing, the taste of precum and jogan fruit filling his mouth.  Finn closed his eyes, sucking just a bit harder and moving back up.  Poe let out a low “yeahhhhh” as Finn came back up to the head. 

 

After a quick kiss there, Finn said, “I should probably clean up this mess on your stomach too.” Finn leaned over and licked a long stripe.   

 

“Yeahhhhh,” Poe breathed out, it suddenly being the only word he could remember how to say.  Cool jam and warm tongue were a bit too much for him at the moment.  He closed his eyes, happy that Finn had already seemingly forgotten his aversion to eating off of someone, and very happy that someone was named Poe Dameron.

 

Finn leaned back up and took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him.  He and Poe had been lovers for a while now, but it seemed that no matter how many times he got to be with Poe, there was always something new to discover: the texture of Poe’s skin, that small scar that ran just above his hip, the way his breathing hitched if Finn nibbled at the place where his leg met his torso.

 

Today, it was the lines of Poe’s stomach. 

 

Finn was well-muscled.  A lifetime of the Stormtrooper training regimen would do that for you.  Poe was different.  They were roughly the same height but Poe was more compact.  There was muscle there, but instead of being bulky, Poe was svelte, and Finn loved it, loved how tight Poe felt in his hands, loved how much bigger he felt in comparison.  But oh, those extra-sensitive stomach muscles!  Finn loved to feel them tensing just under his tongue. 

 

Finn flicked his tongue across a beautiful line just under Poe’s belly button, marveling at the fact that he had never taken the time to really explore there.  He licked a circle around the belly button, felt Poe’s whole body strain as he stuck his tongue in.  Poe inhaled sharply.  Finn then circled back out.  He went in again, loving the sound of Poe’s ragged breathing.  He looked up.  Poe’s eyes were shut but his mouth was open, his lips trembling.  Finn blew against Poe’s overheated skin, and he was rewarded with a low, drawn-out moan.

 

As Finn looked back down, he noticed a lovely line of freckles running up Poe’s abs; he needed to make sure he tasted each one, the jogan fruit long forgotten in his need to map every inch of Poe’s skin.  Finn kissed and licked further upward, his skin brushing against Poe’s, and he was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to kiss Poe.  He pushed himself up, grabbing the back of Poe’s head and forcing their mouths together.  Poe’s hand was instantly on the back of his head, pulling him even closer.  The taste of jogan fruit and _Finn_ and _Poe_ in their mouths was heady.

 

The kiss kept getting deeper and deeper; Poe’s tongue in Finn’s mouth.  Finn’s tongue swirling around Poe’s.  Their hands were grabbing at each other, trying to pull themselves ever closer.  Poe suddenly captured Finn’s bottom lip with his teeth.  He then grabbed Finn and rolled them over so he was straddling his boyfriend.  Poe pulled at Finn’s lip, loving the keening noises Finn was making. 

 

As Poe released Finn’s lip, he rose up and smiled down at him. “Looks like you got a bit of jam on yourself.  I should clean it up.”

 

“Wouldn’t want to make a mess,” Finn breathed out as Poe slid down his body, kissing and licking and making delectable little noises.  Poe paused at Finn’s nipples, teasing them until they were hard.  As he nibbled first one and then the other, Finn’s fingers dug into Poe’s shoulders.  He quit breathing.  “That okay?” Poe mumbled as he worked further down.  Finn nodded, taking in a long breath.  He didn’t trust himself to be able to speak.

 

Poe placed delicate kisses along Finn’s abs, smiling to himself—Finn actually was covered in jogan fruit now and the combination of Finn and jam was damn near intoxicating.  Poe stopped to suck on a particularly sweet spot, loving how hot Finn’s skin felt under his lips.  He swirled his tongue and then nipped at Finn; that got a surprised grunt and then, Finn’s fingers were carding through Poe’s curls.  Poe nipped again and Finn tugged, which elicited a long “Oh” from the pilot.

 

Poe slid down further, wrapping his hand around Finn’s cock and brushing the head with his lips.  “Oh baby, you’re so beautiful,” Poe said, pressing his lips onto the head, “and you’re all mine.”  Poe gave the head a light kiss.  “Mine,” he kept repeating as he kissed up and down the length.  His hand began moving in a slow rhythm as he took Finn into his mouth.  Poe loved the stretched out feel in his lips as he took in Finn, the way he tasted on his tongue, the way—if he drug his tongue under the head just right—he could get Finn to call out his name as if it were a prayer.  Poe closed his eyes and savored it, moving down deeper, taking Finn all of the way in and then pulling back up so slowly it felt like it would never end.

 

Finn leaned back, his eyes closed, all of his attention on how good Poe was making him feel.  His hands were bunched in the sheets and he was trying his hardest not to buck his hips, but he couldn’t help himself.  As Poe came up this time, he started writhing underneath him.  “Ohhhhhh,” Finn moaned.  “Pooooooooe,” he said as Poe swirled his tongue and went back down.  Finn was pretty sure he was going to die from this and he didn’t care.

 

And then, suddenly, with a loud pop, Poe was off of him.  Finn’s head shot up and he opened his eyes.  Poe was staring at him, pupils blown, a dangerous smile on his face.  “I wanna ride you, baby.  That okay?”

 

Finn was already grabbing at Poe, pulling him up.  Poe started to laugh.  “Need to get ready first,” he said, reaching for his bedside table and the lube.  Finn swatted Poe’s hand away.  “I’ll get you ready,” he said.  Poe smiled and began nibbling on Finn’s neck.  Finn let out a protracted “Ahhhhhhh,” not sure if he was going to be able to concentrate if Poe kept that up.

 

Finn got his fingers slicked and made no pretense of trying to tease or take his time.  He pulled Poe close and circled one finger around Poe’s rim.  As he worked it in, Poe’s teeth came off of his neck and he heard Poe groan and then let out a long breath.  “Baby,” Poe whispered.

 

Finn’s other hand held Poe to him, and he and Poe traded hungry kisses as Finn worked in two and then three fingers.  Soon, Poe was pushing back against Finn’s hand, trying to fuck himself.  Finn loved the sensation; he laughed.  “Ready?”

 

Poe let out a groan that was as close to a yes as he could get.  Finn let Poe go and Poe scrambled up, lining up his rim with Finn’s cock.  As he slowly lowered himself onto it, he closed his eyes and let out a long breath.  Finn loved how tight and hot his pilot felt, and his hands snaked up Poe’s thighs until they found the perfect spot on Poe’s hips.  As Poe bottomed out, everything stopped for a moment as both men simply breathed and enjoyed the feeling of each other.

 

Poe began a lazy rhythm.  Finn squeezed his hands into Poe’s hips and he began helping to move his lover.  He stared up at Poe—his hair was a mess and his eyes were narrowed, not quite shut but laser focused—it was the same look he got in a new flight simulation, and the first time Finn had seen it, he thought he’d done something wrong, but now, Finn knew, this was the look of a man completely in the moment, given over to his senses, a man loving what he was doing so much, he was lost in it.

 

Finn couldn’t blame him; this felt so good, and he was trying very hard not to come; he wanted to come with Poe, didn’t want to miss a moment of this togetherness.  But if Poe didn’t come soon…Finn closed his eyes, his body tense as he tried to stave off his orgasm.  _Not yet.  Not yet,_ he started repeating with each thrust.

 

Finn shifted his hips and as he did, Poe sucked in a breath and shook.  He’d found Poe’s prostate.  Finn angled himself so he’d keep on hitting it and suddenly Poe’s rhythm sped up; it was erratic now and Finn knew neither of them would need much longer.  Finn’s hand found Poe’s cock and began stroking it.

 

“Yes,” Poe was now moaning with every thrust.  Finn’s free hand pawed at Poe, tried to find purchase.  He was so close. 

 

“Finn, I, I—”  Poe’s voice choked out a strangled noise as his whole body went rigid.  As his come shot across Finn’s stomach, Finn groaned, digging his fingers into Poe’s hip and yelling out Poe’s name.  For a moment, both of their bodies contorted and shuddered; neither breathed, and it was the closest thing to perfection either could ever remember feeling.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe was huffing as he collapsed back onto his bed. 

 

Finn swallowed hard; he was panting too.  “That was…”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said. 

 

“Definitely, yeah.” 

 

Finn could hear the smile in his boyfriend’s voice as he asked, “So we can add that to the repertoire?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Finn said, laughing.  

 

As his body stopped trembling and he started taking stock, Finn realized there was something on his stomach.  He put his hand there; his skin was covered in a sticky mixture of jam, sweat, and come.  “Ewwww,” Finn said bringing his hand back to his face to look at the mess that he was covered in.  He then turned to look at Poe’s sheets, which were absolutely covered in it as well.  “Ummmm, I might have to revise that.”

 

“Why?” Poe sounded a bit petulant.

 

Finn turned to Poe and shot him an incredulous look.  He then held out his sticky hand to Poe.  “We’re not sleeping like this,” Finn said.

 

“I don’t see what the big problem is,” Poe said, chuckling.

 

Finn shook his head.  “Fresher.  Now.”  He pushed himself up.  “And I hope you have extra sheets.”

 

“We always have your room, babe,” Poe said, swiping a finger across his stomach and licking at it with a smile.  “Besides, I thought you wanted to go back to finish the holovid...”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: @cha-llamala


End file.
